gcawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Revelation (2018)
Revelation (2018) is an upcoming virtual professional wrestling special event produced by the Global Creations Alliance, starring the GCA Wrestling roster. It was supposed to take place on September 9, 2018. However, an unexpected hiatus was taken which delayed the airing. The event will now air on an unreleased date. The event will still be taking place in Milan, Italy. ''' '''It is the first event under the Revelation chronology. This is also GCA's last event hosted on WWE 2K18. Background During Robert Ashcroft's promo on the GCA: Season 2 premiere episode on August 11th, he announced that the event would be taking place in Milan, Italy.On August 24, 2018 via the official Global Creations Alliance, Twitter account, The official promotional poster was released. The show and GCA production was placed on hold because of GCA President, Robert Ashcroft's real life health situation. On January 3rd 2019, it was announced via the official GCA Twitter page that the unreleased show would be available to the GCA WrestleVerse soon. Another teaser was released on January 13th, with the caption reading "Coming out soon...". The card will feature 10 matches resulting from COM determined storylines. Storylines are produced on the Global Creations Alliance, flagship show GCA Wrestling. Pre-Show Tommy Blaze vs. Omari Williams & Cam Doyle On the August 26th edition of GCA Wrestling, Omari Williams and Cam Doyle were seen backstage talking about there current unhappiness with there role on the show. They were complaning that they have no opportunities, so they planned to make there own. Omari then started talking ill of Tommy Blaze, and calling Blaze's win over him three days prior on the August 22nd edition of GCA: eXtra. This lead to the two scheming something unknown to the GCA WrestleVerse. Main Card Gran Machismo © vs. KDog vs. Evan TNT On August 11th edition and season two premiere of GCA Wrestling; GCA President, Robert Ashcroft announced in his opening speech that a new number one contender for the GCA Commonwealth Championship would be decided in a 6-Man; Over The Top Rope, Battle Royal. GCA Superstars; Beauchamp, Brad Skeens, Cam Doyle, Ryan Riley, Dante and Evan TNT all participated in the match up. The match was eventually won by Evan TNT, who last eliminated Brad Skeens to ultimately pick up the win an to become the new number one contender to the Commonwealth title. After the match, GCA Commonwealth Champion, Gran Machismo was asked backstage on his opinion on his new challenger. Gran Machismo stated that... "My thoughts? Evan TNT? Really? That was literally the biggest upset victory ever! I ain't scared of him an if he thinks he can have a shot at my Commonwealth Championship, he is heavily mistaken!" (Gran Machismo - GCA Wrestling, August 11, 2018). The interview was later interrupted by former and inaugural GCA Commonwealth Champion, KDog. Who later dismissed new number one contender, Evan TNT and demanded that he had his rematch clause for the championship. KDog reported that he would go to GCA President, Robert Ashcroft and demand for his rematch and told Machismo to watch his back. ' '''On the August 19 edition of ''GCA Wrestling the following week, we saw KDog and Evan TNT collide backstage. The heated argument lead to Evan TNT announcing that he had seen GCA President, Robert Ashcroft and was informed by the boss that at Revelation, it would be him (Evan TNT) and KDog competing for Gran Machismo's Commonwealth Championship. KDog then took this opportunity to talk down to Evan some more, obviously slightly cocky that his plan the previous week worked to get himself in the match. The camera crew then find Gran Machismo around the corner ear-wigging on their conversation along with his new sidekick Rovhan Amoathyn. Gran Machismo was now nervous about his title match as he said himself, he hates triple threat match ups. The two then began to conspire between themselves. On the August 26 edition of GCA Wrestling, the team of Gran Machismo and Rovhan Amoathyn took on the unlikely duo of Evan TNT and KDog in tag team action. Throughout the match KDog and Evan TNT could not put there differences aside, Machismo and Amoathyn ended up walking away with the victory. The following week on GCA Wrestling, Gran Machismo made it perfectly clear to Rovhan that he is going to do anything to keep his GCA Commonwealth Championship. Later that same evening, Evan TNT cut a very confident promo and reassured the GCA WrestleVerse that he was ready for his opportunity at some GCA gold. Melissa McNeil vs. Alisha Von Michaels On the August 19th edition of GCA Wrestling, Melissa McNeil took on Amaya Blaze in singles action. With Melissa ultimately being successful this was of course followed by a victory celebration. However, this celebration was cut short by none other than Alisha Von Michaels. Alisha interrupted with the following statement; ''' ''"Well well well! Here we are again! Melissa at the center of attention! I am out here because I have had enough of being disrespected! I am so sick and tired of hearing about One Hive, Melissa, Codie Hale, all of you! I was women's champion before any of you were relevant". '' ''"I am Alisha Von Michaels, the sexiest, most talented an gifted wrestler in our women's locker room! I have done my waiting! I am now taking action! I am no longer gonna take a backseat to you overrated bitches! Alisha is back better than ever!"'' '''(Alisha Von Michaels - GCA Wrestling, August 19, 2018). After here long rant, Alisha announced to Melissa and to the GCA WrestleVerse, that the two would collide once more at the Revelation PPV. Reigniting there previous feud. On the August 26 edition of GCA Wrestling, Melissa went up against one half of the GCA Women's Tag Team Champions in Ashley King in singles action. However, subtly distracted Melissa giving Ashley the upper hand which would eventually lead to King's victory. Later on in the evening, a frustrated Melissa looks for Alisha for answers. When Melissa finds Alisha she confronts her about her recent asking to know what her problem was. The two go back and forth in a heated argument which eventually leads to a backstage brawl. Alisha then defeats Melissa not only screwing her over twice in one night but also taking her GCA Queen Of eXtreme Championship, all thank you to the 24/7 rule that surround that particular championship. On the September 2 edition of GCA Wrestling, Melissa had words with the Executive Commissioner of the GCA Women's Division, Lori Love. Love eventually made a match for later in the night. Having Melissa and the rest of One Hive (Britney Quinn & Kari Hanson) against The Lightning Angels (Marilynn Marie & Ashley King) alongside Alisha Von Michaels. Matches __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Special Event Category:GCA Special Events